the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoggo
Phylum: Outer being, family: Meliae Disposition: Teasy, confident, mysterious, obssessive, playful. Habitat: Reality wells Diet: Spiritus, avian species(non mamonme-kind), human foodstuffs. Description A curious species of slime from beyond reality's edge. It is said by many respondents, that far beyond the fold of reality, there lie horrors unimaginable to the human or mamonme mind. A world so beyond comprehension it would sprain one's mental faculties just glimpsing what lies in the realm between spaces known as “the Beyond”. It is from this mind-wrenching region that the mamonme known as shoggo hail. The shoggo were a species of strange, amorphous protoplasmic beings which resided in the Beyond as servants to the Elder Ones, a race of ancient aquatic beings who through their superior wisdom and techniques had in fact created their kind. For millenia they served these beings providing for their every whim and desire mindlessly. It came to pass however that the shoggo gained a semblance of intelligence and learnt to live on the land. It was at this moment that the demon energies released during Seretique vi Alloriel's casting of the Grand Changing trickled through the unknown fissures in reality and entered the Beyond. The energies immediately went to work on the now slightly sentient beings. They were given a feminine form and what had once been a mere guise of intelligence was multiplied several fold. Their ability to grow limbs and other organs was adapted into a flair for biological engineering. The final “gift” Seretique's energies gave them was a yearning for a human partner, something not readily available in their realm. As a result the shoggo rebelled against their rulers. They demanded emancipation in the spirit of finding a human partner. The Elder beings denied their requests and the shoggo, finally realising they were not getting anywhere fled through the cracks in reality and came to exist upon the world of Praxis. Shoggo are a species which cannot truly be placed within a phylum and are thus classified as outer beings. They exhibit the basic characteristics of the phylum named meliae and have thus been grouped as a special family distinguished as that of the phylum mentioned above. They are not however truly meliae. These mamonme have a body constituted of slime, however the substance is much more substantial than either garnet or azure slimes in general. They are typically an inky colour with a dim ethereal glow which may be of either a purple or green hue. It must also be mentioned that one may constantly note eyes forming at random upon their form. Their body unlike regular slimes typically resembles a woman in a maid's outfit with the many eyes forming the bows and frills of their “attire”. Two pseudopoda are noted to exist beneath the “apron”, but as to their use it is largely unclear. These mamonme typically inhabit regions known as reality wells. They will oft dwell within a large mansion located within one of these regions acting as the head maid of the mansion and claiming to do everything for “the master”. If there are other servants dwelling within the mansion, the shoggo may play at being clumsy or making mistakes when in fact as maids they cannot be outclassed. The truth of the matter however is that they are the master of the home and will come to share this abode with the one whom they will refer to as their master when they have found a potential mate. As biological engineers, they frequently have a laboratory located beneath their chateau in which they perform many strange and complicated experiments. Acquiring a mate means acquiring not only a master of the home, but too a valuable assistant at their place of research. As aforementioned, shoggo oft refer to a nebulous “master” that they work for, despite not having one. These mamonme are too known to add the name “Tekeli-li” to many of their responses as a type of verbal tick. This is believed to stem from the Elder Ones or in particular one kind Elder Being who made a large impact on their kind in the Beyond. Nowadays they oft assign variations of this name to their offspring such as Tekeli, Tekeri, Teke, Keli, Li-Li, etc... It is also now apparent that shoggo are heavily involved in the quest to make an as yet unnamed substance which is believed to be more powerful than a philosopher's stone. While as aforementioned the name of this substance is unclear, one Qrilthia, a shoggo who has been somewhat forthcoming with information on the subject has stated that the substance is immensely powerful and could be used to change many facets of one's self with particular ease. While many shoggo devote their time and effort to solving the conundrum of creating this solution, none have made serious headway in the task. In matters of a more carnal nature, these mamonme are capable of growing limbs and orifices in any location on their body and are well known for being able to do the same to their partner. Some may temporarily adjust regions of their partner's body to experience more, but in general this is just the nature of these beings. We must mention in closing that until recently one who shared their time with a shoggo would eventually have their mind shattered and it was for this reason that these mamonme frequently chose open-minded individuals who would be capable of taking in and accepting the natural difference in dimensionality between themselves. In recent times however, after bartering with Heaven for a cure to their own dilemma, a shoggo can essentially interact with anyone, with their dimensionality merely causing a human or mamonme's spiritus or energy to drain until they faint. After awakening, the being's sanity is still preserved, allowing shoggo to become a part of daily life and functioning members of society. All in all, life with a shoggo means a life full of new discoveries and a look into the truly bizarre. Category:Mamonme